Board 8 User Contest Association Match Stips
One of the more unique aspects of the Board 8 User Contest Association is that there is lots of room for creativity in how matches will work. There are several different stipulators for matches in B8UCA. Also See * Board 8 User Contest Association Battle Royale Battle Royales are a multi-man match where the goal is to be the last person to survive. The way it works is simple. *Everyone in the match starts with 5 points *Voters decide to "hurt" one of the people in the match, thus deducting one of their points. *Once a user has 0 points, they are eliminated. *The last user standing wins. *Depending on how many users are involved in the Battle Royale, voters may or may not be able to vote every hour. Championship Chase Championship Chase is generally a way to crown a champion if there is a vacant belt, and may occasionally be used to crown a #1 contender if there are multiple worthy competitors. *The Championship Chase starts with several users. *Users vote for one user. Votes are tallied at the end of the day, and a set number of the bottom users are eliminated. *The Chase keeps slowly eliminating people till only one is left. *Unless it's down to the last day, ties are not broken in the Championship Chase. For example, if 2 people were supposed to be eliminated on Monday Night Ruin, but 3 are tied for last place, all the users move on. However, more users will be eliminated on the next day. *The way ties are broken in the chase is with an extension to the match, with the next vote determining the winner. Ladder Match Ladder Match is a match between two users or tag teams. First to get six straight votes wins. *Users may vote for one user per hour *A user needs six straight votes to win *Users involved in a ladder match may not vote in it Six-Pack Challenge Six Pack Challenge is a match between 6 participants. *The difference between a regular match is that voters vote for two different people. *Voters cant vote for the same person with their 2 votes. *There is only one winner. Iron Man Match An Iron Man match involves two people battling to determine how many falls they can get within the 24 hour period. *Once a user gets 10 votes, that counts as a winning fall and the score resets *Voters are allowed to re-vote in this match once the score resets *Whoever has the most falls at the end of the 24 hour period wins Submission Match A submission match involves two people trying to make each other tap out within the 24 hour period *Users can tap out at any time within the 24 hour period to avoid suspension *If no one taps out within the 24 hour period, then whoever has less votes is suspended from UCA for a month 2 of 3 Falls Match A match involving two men attempting to get two successful victories *Each fall is split into 8 hours *Whoever has the most votes at the end of the 8th hour wins the fall for that time period *Whoever gets two falls first is the winner Category:B8UCA